


She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to get school heartthrob Michael's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to blame repeated listening to Taylor Swift. I'm sure this wasn't the idea I was supposed to have from that song.

There were three kinds of people in Highschool who noticed Adam.

His teachers, because Adam was a straight A student and going to college. He was in the advanced programs, he was part of the science club and he was someone who’d happily come in early and help to set up for chemistry experiments.

Then there were his half-brothers. They noticed him because they had to. Dean wanted to watch out for him and make sure no one hurt him and Sam kept trying to be his friend and invite Adam to hang around with him, which was super awkward because it made it seem like Adam didn’t have friends of his own.

And then there were the people who remembered him as that kid who’d bought the lamb’s heart to the science fair that had then exploded everywhere. That was how Michael knew him. Adam had seen him picking bits of internal organs off his shirt and laughing with his friends. That was not how Adam wanted the school heartthrob to remember him. Michael was the hottest guy in school, not Dean, no matter what Dean said because Michael was on the football team, in the swim club and head of the debate club and Dean sometimes forgot to even go to school.

Michael dated cheerleaders like adorable and whip-smart red haired Anna Milton. He’d attended a few meetings of Sam’s GSA (Adam was always going to think of it as Sam’s since Sam had set the club up) and Adam had sat at the back staring at him and hoped that Michael was suddenly going to come out. Then it turned out he was only there as a straight ally to support his little brother Castiel. That had both crushed Adam’s dreams and made him fall a little more under Michael’s spell. Practically all the school was in love with him, apart from Dean who seemed to make it his personal mission to antagonize Michael as much as possible. He’d tempted Anna away from him and then started putting the moves on Castiel once Anna and Michael had broken up permanently.

Sometimes Adam thought he’d be perfectly fine if Michael wanted to make out with him to get back at Dean, but then he remembered his mother’s conversations about self-respect and how you had to love yourself before someone else would love you. Even if Michael was hot he wasn’t worth Adam degrading himself over. Michael wasn’t that kind of guy either. He’d warned Dean off Castiel, which had only made Dean more determined, but he’d been fine with Anna breaking up with him to go off with the school bad-boy. He didn’t talk badly about her behind her back and told other people not to either.

Adam was slightly in awe of him. He didn’t think he’d be able to be so magnanimous if he was in Michael’s shoes but that was unlikely since Adam was a science geek and gay. Of course there was a possibility he was building Michael up in his mind as the perfect guy because most of Adam’s conversations with him just included “Hi” and “Bye” while Michael stopped to talk to Sam, or on occasion threaten Dean with bodily harm if he didn’t stop driving Castiel home and taking an hour over it. Michael always smiled at him though.

Still, Adam thought there was a chemistry there. He just wasn’t going to get any further with it though if he didn’t make Michael take notice of him. It had to be a big gesture and not the kind that ended up with Michael covered in gore. He had it on good authority from Anna’s brother Gabriel that Michael really dug the cheerleading outfits. He also had Anna’s old uniform that was a bit too snug on her but loose on him and Gabriel’s thumbs up that he had great legs. The school was pretty much deserted and it was only Michael out running laps on the field.

Adam was so grateful for that. He’d never live it down if someone else saw him in this get up, and he didn’t think even Dean could smash enough heads to make people stop talking about it. He jogged on to the field, watching Michael, who was on the other side of the circuit to him and considered what would be the best way to catch his attention. Gabriel had tried to show him a few cheerleading moves, Gabriel being the only boy on the cheerleading squad which would have raised eyebrows but Anna was captain and she could have whoever she wanted. Gabriel was surprisingly flexible and while Adam could kick pretty high he wasn’t good with the graceful balance bit yet.

Michael was getting ever closer so Adam just decided the best thing to do was to bend over and pretend to be stretching. He reached down to touch his toes, the back of the skirt flying up and he saw out of the corner of his eye Michael speed up. For a moment he thought Michael was going to run right past him but then Michael stopped and Adam really hoped it was to enjoy the view and not because he wanted to know where Adam had found a pair of panties from. As if he couldn’t walk into a department store and just buy them.

“Uh, Adam?” Michael asked and Adam stood up quickly, reaching above his head, still trying to pretend he was stretching. He didn’t want to get excited that Michael knew his name.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning to face Michael who was out of breath and panting with his cheeks flushed red and Adam really hoped some of that reaction was for him.

“Why are you dressed up like that?” Michael coughed to clear his throat and Adam couldn’t help grinning. He thought he was reading Michael’s reaction correctly and he was going to charge head on because faint heart never won fair football champion.

“Someone told me you liked cheerleading outfits,” he said, twirling a little to let the skirt fly up and show off the panties again. “So, do you?”

Michael licked his lips. “Yeah, I…who told you?”

“Gabriel,” Adam said, coming to a stop. “This isn’t a problem, is it? I just…I thought…I know you’re probably not into guys but I wanted you to notice me. It’s cool if this isn’t your thing though. No harm in trying, right?” He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly realizing that he felt very exposed and very stupid. Michael reached out to grab his hand and Adam let him.

“I have noticed you, Adam,” Michael said quietly. “I noticed you in the GSA. You’re very impassioned and I liked your science project before it exploded.”

“Oh,” Adam said.

“I thought I should take things slowly,” Michael continued. “Anna and I have only recently broken up, everyone assumes I am straight although I believe the term is bisexual and I did not want you to think I was interested in you because of some vendetta against Dean. I have no interest in taking your virginity to spite your brother.”

Adam brightened considerably. “But you do have an interest in taking my virginity?”

Michael growled a little, tugging Adam forward and into his arms. “More than an interest,” he said, reaching down with one hand to push the skirt up, fingers brushing over Adam’s ass and Adam groaned softly, tilting his head up to let Michael kiss him. It was passionate, Michael holding him to him in a crushing embrace while he groped him hard enough to leave handprints. In Adam’s mind Michael had always been restrained, gentle with him. Adam found he liked the reality much better. He could feel how much Michael wanted him, could feel Michael’s cock starting to harden against his thigh and Adam was getting hard now too.

Michael broke the kiss, pulling away from him and Adam whimpered.

“We can’t do this here,” Michael said, glancing around. “The janitor will be around and I don’t want him seeing you like this. You look indecent.”

Adam just smiled at that.

“We could go to my house,” he offered. “Dean’s out driving with Castiel and Sam has a study date. No one will be home for hours.”

Michael groaned in the back of his throat. “I don’t think I can wait long enough to drive you home. Come on, locker room.” He led Adam by the hand across the field and back into the changing rooms. He pulled the key out of his pocket, grinning at Adam. “The coach always give me the key when I stay late so I can lock up.” He locked the locker room door behind them and Adam felt a fluttering in his heart. He sat down on the bench watching Michael because none of this seemed real any more.

“You know I wasn’t kidding about that virgin thing, right?” he asked because he’d never imagined getting fucked in a locker room would be his first time. It was like he’d died and gone to gay porn Heaven with Michael Novak. Michael slipped the key back into his pocket and smiled at Adam.

“I know. I wasn’t planning on doing anything more than a hand job,” He settled down on the bench next to Adam and reaching to brush his hair from the boy’s face. “Or we can just kiss.”

“No, I want that,” Adam said, grinning brightly. “I really want that.” He lunged forward, crawling into Michael’s lap and kissed him again, tangling his hands in Michael’s black hair. He could feel Michael’s cock pressing against his ass and he ground back against it. Maybe in his fantasies Adam was ready for Michael to fuck him but they weren’t even dating yet. He wanted to talk a few things slow even if he was rutting against the hottest guy in school, wearing panties and a cheerleader’s outfit. Adam didn’t want Michael getting the idea he was easy.

Michael gripped his hips so tight, pulled Adam flush against him and rocked Adam in his lap, bouncing him up and down and Adam gasped and groaned in-between kisses. It was good, it all felt so good but it wasn’t enough. He reached between them, pushing his panties down just a bit to draw out his cock, wrapping his fingers round himself and stroking while Michael landed stoke after stroke between his cheeks.

It didn’t take Adam long to come. He’d messed around before but this was completely different. This was Michael. He’d been Adam’s shower fantasy for as long as Adam could remember and now he was really here, in Michael’s lap and Michael wanted him. That thought was what pushed Adam over the edge and he came with a soft cry, all over Michael’s tracksuit top. A second later Michael was shuddering to a halt, his head pressed into Adam’s shoulder as he rode out his own release.

Adam slumped against him, fingers stroking through Michael’s hair as Michael panted in his ear.

 

“That was….”

“Amazing,” Michael finished for him, lifting his head to kiss Adam again. “I promise I’ll take you out to dinner first next time.”

Adam laughed. “I think I ruined your top,” he said and Michael just grinned at him.

“It’s okay, I needed to wash anyway. We should move to the shower.” His eyes raked over Adam and Adam found himself blushing.

 

“You just want to see me naked,” he said, unable to stop smiling.

“Of course I do,” Michael agreed, letting Adam slide off his lap and stand up gingerly. “Do you think Gabriel will allow you keep the outfit?”


End file.
